Spoonable dairy creams are very well known in Great Britain. They are often used in desserts or with cakes. The requirements that spoonable creams should fulfil at 5.degree. C. are described by P. Sherman in Emulsion Science, Ac. Press I968, in terms of rheology. These requirements are:
1) the creams should have an extrapolated yield value of more than 50 Pa between shear rates of 100-300 S-.sup.1 (Bingham);
2) the creams should have a Bingham viscosity of less than 500 mPa s between shear rates of 100-300 S.sup.-1 ;
3) the creams should display failure to stress at a strain of less than 0.5 Radians.
Furthermore, the creams should be stable, i.e. no separation should occur when storing these creams over a relatively long period. It should be noted that failure to stress is defined as that point in the strain curve of an emulsion wherein the storage modulus (G') equals the loss modulus (G"). Although dairy creams are known that are spoonable, the stability of dairy creams is still a problem when using longer storage times. It is also for the purpose of obtaining more healthier products, i.e. products containing more unsaturated or at least fewer saturated fatty acid moieties, that attempts have been made to produce a non-dairy equivalent of the spoonable dairy creams. However, so far any efforts to produce a spoonable non-dairy cream (=NDC), thus one containing non-dairy fats, have been unsuccessful: Either the stability or the rheology of the creams was insufficient.
Therefore, so far no non-dairy equivalent of a spoonable dairy cream was available.